Love Overcomes Everything
by McGonagallFan
Summary: Saladin has new girlfriend and wants Helia to meet her. What happens when Helia's grandmother finds out about her ex husband's new girlfriend? Will she try to ruin the woman's life and will Helia & Flora prevent it?R&R please Flora/Helia
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys this a fanfiction that I have written with my Beta Reader ( Irishwhirlpool ). So, I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 1

It was the end of the year and the boys from the Red Fountain were getting ready to leave. Helia walked to his grandfather's office to ask where he was staying this summer, He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in.," He heard his grandfather's voice from inside the room; Helia opened the door and stepped inside.

Saladin looked up from the paper work he was doing to see his Grandson Helia at the door.

"Oh, Helia, What brings you here, son?" He asked and motioned to Helia to sit on the chair in front of his desk.

"I came to ask where I'm going to stay in the holidays" Helia said when he was seated on the chair.

"Well, your grandmother and I talked about it and decided that you are staying with me this summer, you can go and visit her of course. That is if you want to."Saladin explained and Helia nodded silently. "Where are you going now? Saladin asked, "It is only a few hours until the party for the end of the school year," Saladin told him

"The guys and I are going to see the girls in Magix and then we are going to come back here and get ready for the party." Helia informed him.

"Have you packed, yet?" Saladin asked Helia.

"Yeah, I did, When are we leaving tomorrow?"

"At nine o'clock. I want you to meet someone tomorrow after we unpack."

"Who?" Helia asked raising his eyebrow.

"You will see." smiled Saladin.

"Is it she or he?"

"She," Saladin's smile widened.

"A girlfriend or a friend?" asked Helia and raised his eyebrows once again.

"Girlfriend," Saladin answered simply; turning his attention back to the paperwork he had been looking at when Helia has first walked in.

"Girlfriend?!" Helia exclaimed standing up suddenly. "What about grandma?" He asked raising his voice.

"What about her?" Saladin looked up.

"Don't you love her anymore?" Helia asked meeting his grandfather eyes.

Saladin stood up from his chair and walked around placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Helia we have talked about this, me and your grandmother divorced two years ago. You know that our marriage was arranged by our parents so I've never really loved her, and you didn't have any problem when she dated other guys after the divorce. Why would you have problem with me dating another woman?" Saladin asked, raising his eyebrows just as Helia had done, the family resemblance really showed.

"Because you should be with grandmother, besides you were the one who asked for divorce. Grandma loved you but you left her, Was it because of this woman you are dating now? And why are you telling me about her now? How long have you two been together?" Helia shut up when his grandfather raise his hand.

Saladin walked to the large window of his office and stared outside for a few seconds, but to Helia it seemed much longer it was probably because of the answers that he so very longed to hear.

"You can ask again the questions that you want to know the answers to, but this time slower," said after the long silence.

"When did you meet her?" Helia decided was his first question.

"Twenty years ago." Saladin answered; noticing Helia's eyes widen.

"Twenty years?!" He asked., trying not to show the surprise in his voice " Do you love her?"

"Yes. I love her with all my heart, she is the only woman I have ever loved," Answered Saladin truthfully.

"How long have you been in love with her?" Asked Helia calming down a bit now one of the questions was answered

"For fifteen years."

"But you have still been married to grandma then! Have you cheated on her?" Helia yelled now, not caring about the surprise in his grandfather's features.

Saladin turned away from the window and stared at his grandson; who he noticed looked very angry.

"No, Helia, I have never cheated on your grandma, Even if the fact that I hadn't loved her I would have never cheated on her. Never. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard,"

"Good, now, any other questions?" Saladin asked.

"How long have you been together?" Helia asked; Saladin noticed Helia didn't hold back on what he wanted to know.

"We have been together for three months." Saladin said smirking; He was so like his father.

"Why haven't you told me before?" Helia ordered.

"I guess I was waiting for the right moment."

Helia nodded; still by the looks of it a little unsure.

"Do I know her?" Helia asked.

"Yes, you do. You'll see her tomorrow. Now, go with your friends and have fun with them." Said Saladin; returning to his chair after hit his grandson on back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Winx girls and their boyfriends were sitting in a cafe talking and drinking milkshakes. Flora has seen that something was wrong with her boyfriend the moment she saw him.

"Helia, honey, what's wrong?" Flora's soft voice spoke; Helia felt all eyes rest on him.

"Yeah, Helia what's wrong? You have been like that when you came down from your grandfather's office." asked Brandon.

"Nothing's wrong." Answered Helia and took a sip from his milkshake; He felt Flora's hand rest on his own, Helia looked up to see Flora looking at him in a confused way.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Flora asked; squeezing his hand.

"Yes Flora I'm fine like I told you it's nothing," Helia told her smiling slightly.

"Hey, it can't be nothing," Said Brandon. "You are quiet person but not that quiet,"

"Yeah, Brandon's right. What did he say to you? Did he tell you that he has a new girlfriend?" Riven laughed but then he stopped when he saw the look on Helia's face.

"Oh. My. God. He did say that?" Riven asked incredulously.

"Yeah, he did." Answered Helia, truthfully.

"Do you know who she is? It's a she right?" asked Stella.

"Stella!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Of course it's a she and no I don't know who she is. He said that I knew her but I can't think of any woman that my grandfather would have loved for so many years,"

"What do you mean?" asked Musa.

"Well, he said that he has been in love with her for twenty years," Helia informed then, he was expecting a gasp. He was right a couple of moments later he heard Flora and Bloom gasp.

"Whoa! That's a long time, mate," said Brandon.

"Wouldn't you love in twenty years time, Brandon?" asked Stella.

"Oh, Stella. You know I will love you forever more and a day." Said Brandon before Stella kissed him.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Tecna.

"Well, I'm going to meet her. I wonder if my grandmother knows." said Helia.

Xxxxxxx

Like it? Then review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the new chapter from me and Irishwhirlpool. Hope you enjoy.

The night was beautiful. It was also a quiet one. All of the students and staff have gone to bed after the party for the end of the year. But not everyone. There was a couple under the big tree at the lake between Alfea and The Red Fountain. They were sitting in silence. The woman was sitting between the man's legs, his arms wrapped around her. They were holding two glasses of champagne and drinking from them quietly. After a while the woman spoke.

"How did Helia take it?" She asked.

"Not very well. He started yelling at me and even accused me of being unfaithful to my ex wife." The man answered, took a sip from his glass and then continued. "He is mad at me for not telling him about you."

"Why didn't you tell him about me?" The woman asked, turning around to see his face.

"Because I was waiting for the right moment." The man rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right." The woman replied sarcastically, turning to watch the moon that was reflected upon the lake's surface.

"I was!" laughed the man.

"Whatever you say, sir." giggled the woman.

The man took another sip of his drink.

"He asked me why I didn't love his grandmother."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I love you." He answered.

The woman turned around again. "You didn't!"

"I most certainly did, madam!" The man smiled.

"Saladin!" The woman said, hitting him lightly on his arm.

"What?!" The man called Saladin laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't have told him that." said the woman and turned back in his arms, taking a sip from her drink.

"Why not? It's the true." Saladin grinned, while the woman blushed. Saladin leaned and started kissing her neck.

"I have an idea." The woman said.

"Mhmhmh. What kind of idea?" Saladin mumbled against her neck. The woman leaned against his chest and put her head on his shoulder to give him more room.

"Well, why don't you tell Helia to invite Flora for the dinner? That way Helia won't be alone with us. What do you think?"

"That's wonderful idea." said Saladin, raising his head from her neck. "I mean, I've seen them together. That girl calms him down. You are genius, honey." He said, and then kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, kind man." She smiled. There was a long silence. They just sat there enjoying each other's company and drinking from their glasses.

"Do you know the story of this tree?" said the woman, breaking the silence.

"No. Do you?"

"Yeah. The story tells that couples come here and write their names on the tree. If the names don't disappear then the couple that wrote the names is soul mates. But not many people know the story."

"That's very romantic, honey. Should we try?"

"Are you sure?" asked the woman, looking up to his face.

"Yeah. Why not?" he asked, standing up. "Beside if the story is true, our names won't disappear."

The woman laughed. "How are so sure?"

"Oh, I just know." Saladin answered, looking around. "Do you see a stone around here?"

"Over there." The woman pointed near the lake. Saladin went there and picked one of the many stones. Then walked back to the tree and started to write their names. After that they waited for a few minutes. Then suddenly there was a little light and then just as suddenly as the light appeared, it disappeared. However, the names stayed there.

"See. I told you." Saladin smiled and put his arm around the woman he loved. "I love you, honey." he said softly.

"I love you, too." The woman said putting her head under his neck.

"I know. The tree told me."

The woman laughed and raised her head from his shoulder. Saladin leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that would have made any of his students blush if they had seen them. They settled under the tree again and clinked with their glasses.

Xxxxxxx

"Good morning Flora," Stella chirped. "Want to come out with me this afternoon,"

"I'd like to Stell but I'm going to the park with Helia," Flora told her.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Stella cooed; squeezing Flora's left cheek.

Flora brushed Stella gently off and walked into the bathroom to fix her hair; it looked wind swept because she had been in the gardens earlier that day. She gently ran her comb through it, pulling out any knots she had in her brunette locks. Flora heard a beep; she ran onto the balcony and saw a red leva-bike. On it was a boy, he had blue hair spilling out from his helmet, and she noticed him as Helia.

"Bye, Stell," Flora called.

"Bye dawling have fun," Stella called back.

Flora ran down the stairs, and out onto the quad. Helia had taken his helmet off and was waving.

"Hey, sweetheart may I say you look beautiful today?" Helia asked; not really expecting an answer.

"Thank you Helia, you're too sweet," Flora told him blushing.

"Ready to get going?" Helia asked.

"Sure, have you got a helmet for me?" Flora asked.

"Yes I do, but you've got to give me a kiss first," Helia said cheekily.

Flora blushed, but nodded. She allowed him to take her by the waist and pull her onto his lips.

"There you are," Helia said giving her the helmet.

Flora climbed on the back of the bike, and held onto Helia as he put his helmet back on. Helia started the bike and started to steer the bike towards the gates again. Flora found the rumbling of the engine very relaxing, maybe she could fall asleep... All of a sudden she was pushed waking her up straight away.

"Come on Honey, don't fall asleep on me,"

Helia pulled into the park and let Flora get off while he went to look for somewhere to park. He shortly joined her walking towards a patch of grass under a tree. Helia put his arm around Flora as they walked up to the tree.

"My grandpa said you could come round for dinner tomorrow when I meet his girlfriend," Helia told her.

"Oh, do you want me to?" Flora asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty unsure about this,"

"About what?"

"My grandpa having a girlfriend. I mean it's not like I don't want him to be happy it's just my grandma's all by herself." Helia told her solemnly; pulling Flora onto his knee as he did.

"Hmm, I know but If your grandpa doesn't love her then…" Flora started before she was interrupted.

"I thought he did, He can't just leave her, I don't think I'm going to like this woman,"

"Why did your grandpa invite me along?"

"Well I think he thought I might need some support, because it's a change,"

"So you think you'll be ok with me here?"

"Sure, even If I don't like her I can have an awesome weekend anyway, I only have to put up with her at dinner, and then I can just take my gorgeous girlfriend out,"

"I wouldn't say I'm gorgeous,"

"I love you Flora," Helia told her, facing her and tucking her hair behind her ear, then stroking the side of her face. "And I think you're beautiful,"

"Helia...I love you too," Flora whispered, kissing his lips.

"I'm glad, I'd be a bit lost if you didn't wouldn't I?" Helia asked, causin Flora to giggle and snuggle her head into Helia's neck.

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Helia walked in the kitchen where Saladin was doing breakfast, and sat down at the table. Saladin looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, good morning, sleeping prince." he said with a smile that reached from his ear to the other.

"Morning, grandpa." Helia yawned.

"How are we today?"

"Very good considering it's the second day of the summer vacation." Saladin laughed at his grandson. "Oh, someone's very happy today, mmm?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, you have a smile bigger than the rainbow and most importantly...you're making breakfast. Usually I make breakfast and you cook for lunch and dinner." he paused. "So what's going on?"

Saladin just smiled." Nothing, son,"

"When did you come home last night?" asked Helia after a while.

"Late." was the only answer Saladin gave the boy. He put a glass of orange juice in front of Helia.

"You were with her, weren't you?" Helia asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Yes, Helia, I was with her. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No sir." Helia said, raising his hands in defence." But aren't you going to tell me at least her name? Please?" he asked hopefully, making puppy eyes at Saladin.

"No, you will have to wait 'till tonight and you should think of something else that will make you get some information from me. The puppy eyes aren't working anymore."

"Dammit!" Helia swore quietly.

"I heard that." Saladin called over his shoulder as he walked to oven. He took the frying pan from there and walked back to the table and put some eggs into the boy's plate.

"What are you doing today?" asked Saladin as he put some of the eggs in his plate and sat down on the chair opposite Helia.

"You know that my friends are going to stay in Magix for the summer," Helia waited before his grandfather nodded and then continued," and since they're staying we are going to go to the beach, then the girls are going shopping," Saladin rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls" ," and the boys and I are going to play some basketball." Helia paused to eat some more of his breakfast and then asked," When is your girlfriend coming?"

"At seven o'clock. Be sure to be here before seven." Saladin pointed his finger at Helia.

"Okay." Helia rolled his eyes and started to get up. "Bye."

"You're ready?!" said Saladin and glanced at the empty plate of his grandson.

"Yeah, I'm not an old man, you know. Bye." said Helia and quickly made his way out of the kitchen.

"That really offended me, you know." said Saladin smiling. He heard Helia laughing as he put on his trainers. "Kids," He mumbled when he heard the front door slam behind Helia. Then glanced at the clock on the wall opposite him, it was almost time. He finished his breakfast and then cleaned the dishes. After that he went upstairs to his bedroom to get ready for the date with the woman that held his heart.

Xxxxxxx

With Helia

"Come on Flora, We're going to be late!" Helia called.

"Just give me ten more minutes?" She said from inside her room. "That's all I need Heels,"

Helia sighed as he paced out side the door, He was already nervous enough without Flora taking forever.

"How long does it take to shower and put some jeans on?" He asked.

"I was suppost to put jeans on," Flora asked.

"That's it I'm coming in," Helia called.

Helia opened the door, revealing Flora with nothing but a bra and some panties.

"HELIA!" She shrieked.

"AHH, I'm sorry," He stuttered. "Weren't you suppost to be getting ready at my grandpa's?"

He turned away, his breathing not shifting back into its usual pattern.

"Oh, Sorry." She mumbled. "Helia could you… go...please?"

"S-s-ure,"

He stepped out of her room, into the lounge. Sitting at the table there waiting for Flora to finally make her appearance. Right on queue Flora stepped out, a baby blue over night bag in hand, Also rose read cheeks.

"I'm ready, Sorry I took so long," She whimpered.

"Its ok, I didn't mean to walk in on you… you know like _that_," He muttered awkwardly.

He felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"You look cute when you blush," Flora told him touching his red cheek.

"Cute?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Adorable?" She tried again.

"Handsome?" Helia grinned.

"I like that one," He told her pulling her to his chest.

"My Helia is _always _handsome,"

Helia pulled her lips to his, after kissing for a good minute they heard someone clear their throat.

"H-h-hey Tech," Helia said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Maybe you should have knocked before going into Flora's room," Tecna hinted.

"I,erm" He stuttered.

"Tecna, leave him," Flora scolded; taking Helia's hand. "I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?"

"Goodbye, have fun," She said grinning.

Flora grabbed her coat, then pulled Helia out of the door.

"Come on, your Grandpa will be waiting," Flora said putting a helmet on. Before being lifted onto Helia's bike.

"Be sure not to fall asleep this time, okay?" Helia asked, with a hint of amusement playing on his handsome features while Flora rolled her eyes.

Helia pulled up onto the Drive of his grandpa's beach house.

It had two floors and a beautiful view of the beach. The sun was slowly setting on the Horizon.

"Oh Helia It's so cute!!" Flora Squeeled.

"I'm glad you think so," Helia said; smiling. Then the smile faded. "You ready? I'm not,"

"Helia I'm sure everything will be fine," Flora encouraged.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Helia said taking his helmet off.

"I'm always right, now come on I want to see inside," Flora urged.

"Grandpa we're here," Helia called into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen," Saladin called.

When they stepped into the kitchen, Flora greeted Saladin.

"Good Afternoon professor,"

"Ah Flora Its good to see you, how was your journey? He asked smiling. "Are you hungry?"

"What the Hell Is that?" Helia asked, pointing at the chef's hat sat on the top of his head.

"Helia!" Flora scolded thumping him.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Helia, Flora and Saladin were in Saladin's kitchen. After Helia and Flora had come an hour early, they were helping Saladin with the cooking, while Saladin was telling Flora about Helia's childhood.

"I swear he was running around the house, NAKED may I say, with me chasing after him and screaming to him to slow down so I could get him in the bath. Finally after half an hour of running around the house I think he got tired so I had the opportunity to grab him and put him in the bath. It was the longest run I have ever had."

Flora laughed.

"Grandpa!" Helia's cheeks turned red.

"What?!" Saladin said innocently.

"It's so embarrassing!"

"Oh, I think it's cute!' Flora told him giggling.

"Thank you." Helia's cheeks turned even redder at the thought of Flora finding it cute.

"Oh, my grandson's blushing." Saladin clapped his hands together. Helia picked up some flour and threw it at his grandfather.

"Helia…" Saladin warned him. But Helia just threw some more flour at him.

"Oh, so you want war? Well, you have it!" Saladin grabbed some flour and threw it at Helia. The war continued for a few more minutes. Helia's hair from blue turned white and Saladin's hair…well it has always been white. However, you could only see his eyes and his mouth which he was saying with, "here, eat some more!", as he was throwing flour at Helia. Flora on the other hand…well she was clean but she was literally rolling on the floor from laugher. She was amazed of the relationship Helia shared with his grandfather. Suddenly there was a voice.

"What's going on here?!"

They all turned to see who the owner of the voice was. At the kitchen door was standing…Ms. Faragonda? Saladin immediately grabbed a towel and cleaned his face then walked towards Faragonda.

"Ms.F? What are you doing here?" asked Flora.

Her question was answered when Saladin put his hands on Faragonda's waist and kissed her quite passionately.

"Oh." was the only thing Flora could say while Helia's mouth dropped from shock. His grandfather's girlfriend was Ms.F? He knew that they were close friends…but lovers?

After the kiss between the two Heads ended Saladin turned to Helia. "Helia, this is the woman I've been talking about." said Saladin.

"Hey, Helia." said Faragonda nervously. Both she and Saladin were watching his reaction. He seemed really shocked but they didn't know what was going through his head.

"Helia?" asked Flora, looking at her boyfriend with concern. Helia looked at Flora and then back at Saladin and Faragonda.

"You know at first I thought that I was going to hate this woman who my grandpa was dating. And I did even without knowing her." Helia pause. "What I'm trying to say is that…if my grandpa is going to have a girlfriend then…I'm glad it's you and not some wicked witch." Helia smiled.

Both Saladin and Faragonda released a breath and Flora put her arm around his shoulder. He looked at her and put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the head. The moment was ruined because of the alarm announcing that Saladin's spatiality was ready. Saladin immediately put on his cooking gloves and removed the food from the oven.

"Bon Appetite." said Saladin and everyone gathered around the table. They started putting the food in their plates.

"Wait. There's something different." Faragonda stated.

"What?" Saladin looked around him.

"Oh .My. God. You actually bought AND you're actually wearing this hat?!" Faragonda pointed to his hat.

Saladin rolled his eyes while Helia and Flora giggled.

"It's a very nice and…" Saladin started.

"…childish hat." finished Faragonda.

"This is not childish hat. It's an original chief's hat…"

"…which you bought from a kids shop."

Saladin rolled his eyes again and smiled nervously at Helia and Flora who were trying very hard not to laugh.

"You could have saved that part." said Saladin turning to Faragonda again.

"Oh, I'm sorry for telling your grandson what a child you are." Faragonda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, but you love this big old child." said Saladin moving closer to her.

"Oh, I do." Said Faragonda before Saladin's lips crashed on hers.

"Ew!" cried Helia. "My eyes!" he said covering his eyes. Saladin and Faragonda immediately separated and Flora hit Helia on the arm.

"I think they're sweet, leave them alone" said Flora.

"Sweet? Yeah. They are together for three months and they're already acting like a married couple."

Saladin and Faragonda blushed. After that they all started eating.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey, Flo?" Helia asked sheepishly. "Do you want to go out for a walk?"

"Aww, that's so cute," Saladin said in a girly voice which earned him a giggle from Faragonda and a blush to form on Helia's cheeks.

Flora just smiled at Helia fondly and cuddled into his chest, "Hmm," She sighed in happiness. "Sure, Heels,"

"Thank you for dinner Professor Saladin, It was great." She told him shyly.

"Anytime Flora it was a pleasure to have you," He told her smiling." will you be coming from the guest house to here for breakfast?"

"I'd love to! That is if you and Helia don't mind,"

"Of course we don't!" Helia told her appalled.

"Okay then sure, I'll see you tomorrow," She said smiling sweetly.

"Goodnight Flora, sweet dreams," Faragonda told her.

"Thank-you, you too Ms. Faragonda, Professor Saladin,"

When Flora exited the house she turned around to see Helia with a confused look to his flawless face.

"What's wrong Helia," Flora asked, smoothing his hair so it curled around his ear.

"Why did you think that I would mind if you came tomorrow for breakfast?" He asked leaning into her touch.

"I…I guess I just thought you might be sick of me now, I mean you've already spent the afternoon with me," She confessed, a sad look on her pretty face.

"Flo, oh, Flora sweetheart how could you think that?" He said taking her hand and starting to walk with her.

"I feel like I'm not giving you the space you need, I see you almost every weekend, you never get time with Riven or Timmy anymore,"

"Flora, I go out with the guys after school, but I hardly ever get to see you. Only a couple of times during the week and if I do see you I don't get to talk to you, its usually just flying past my ship and believe me that isn't enough." He told her shaking his head. "Listen, Flora the reason I asked you here today was that I wanted to spend some time with you and that's what I wanted and that's what I did and I had a great time with you, I always do and don't you dare think otherwise."

She through her arms around Helia and squeezed him. "Thank you,"

"Not a problem," He said running his hand up and down her back." Come on lets get you back, you look exhausted,"

They soon arrived outside a beautiful little beach house, light yellow bricks with white shutters and a pebble covered driveway with a view of the beach where the sun was currently setting.

"Ah…Helia it's beautiful," She said looking out onto the beach.

"Like you, but your much better," He said grinning.

Flora playfully shoved him, "Stop it, flirt."

"Well actually I was hoping it would earn me a nice goodnight kiss." He hinted playfully.

"Oh were you now," Flora said snaking her arms around Helia's neck. "I better live up to your expectations then huh?"

"You don't have to but it would be nice…" He whispered locking his arms around Flora's slim waist; pulling her closer to him.

He pressed his lips softly to hers. Running his hands down her back, then slipping them into the pockets of her jeans, giving her bum a small squeeze; earning a giggle from Flora.

"Goodnight Helia," Flora whispered to him, kissing his nose.

"Ehm…yeah…G'night." He said nervously running his hands through his hair. He watched her as she swayed into the beach house. When the door closed he let out a long breath "Wow…"

Xxxxxxx

"Helia took it very well, don't you think?" asked Faragonda as she and Saladin sat down at the wooden bench outside with two glasses of wine.

"Yeah, he did. I'm very glad." Answered Saladin and put his arm around Faragonda. "Look, the sun is almost down."

"It is very beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." Saladin kissed her on the head.

"I love you." Faragonda looked up.

"Love you too, hon." Said Saladin before kissing her on the lips.

Xxxxxxx

The sun was gone and replaced with the moon when Helia got back to his grandfather's house. He walked towards the front door when he saw that his grandfather and Ms.F have fallen asleep on the wooden bench. He just smiled at them and walked into the house and up to his room to get some rest.

_Hope you guys like it. If you did you know what to do, right? REVIEW!!! The next chapter is coming soon. We promise. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the fifth chapter. We hope you guys like it. Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 5

Saladin walked through the gates of Alfea and looked around. He spotted Grizelda, with her back turned to him. He started to walk as quietly as possible towards her in attempt to scare her. He was just about to do it when he heard her voice.

"Hello, Saladin." she said, not turning around. She was looking at some papers.

"How did you know I was behind you?" asked Saladin surprised and walked in front of her.

"You think you're quiet but let me tell you something," she paused, looking up from the papers, "you're not."

"You're no fun at all." said Saladin, shaking his head. "Is Faragonda here?"

"She is in her office." Grizelda told him.

"Thanks." Saladin started to walk towards Faragonda's office but stopped and turned around when he heard Grizelda calling his name.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor, Saladin?" She waited until he nodded. "If you two are going to have sex," she said," lock the door, please. I don't want to interrupt you again."

Saladin just stared at her. Then he smiled at her sweetly, "You're so sweet, you know?" Then he made his way to Faragonda's office.

Xxxxxxx

There was a knock on Faragonda's office door.

"Come in." she said, looking up from the paper work she was doing, to see who it was. Saladin's head appeared at the doorway.

"Hi."

"Oh, hey. What brings you here?" asked Faragonda, smiling at her visitor.

"You." said Saladin, smiling. Faragonda blushed and then put the papers into the drawer. Saladin looked back at the door. Maybe Grizelda was right. '_Who knows?'_ he thought. He walked back to the door and locked it.

"What was that about?" asked Faragonda.

"Just in case." he answered simply.

"Just in case what?"

Saladin was about to answer when he saw all the handkerchiefs on her desk. "Are you sick?" he asked, grabbing the chair that was in front of her desk and walking around her desk. Faragonda looked down at the handkerchiefs on her desk. She started grabbing them one by one and throwing them in the recycle bin under her desk.

"Yes. I've been puking all night and I think I have temperature." she said as Saladin put the chair down and sat on it. "The problem is that I never get sick and you should probably stay away. I don't want you to get sick, too." She rolled the chair away from him a little but Saladin grabbed it and rolled it back, close to his.

"I'll take the risk." he said leaning to kiss her.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dammit." said Saladin.

"Come in." said Faragonda, clearing her throat.

"I'd rather not." said a voice from outside, which belonged to Grizelda. Saladin rolled his eyes, stood up and went to open the door. When he did he saw that Grizelda had her hand over her eyes.

"You can look, Grizelda."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

Grizelda slowly removed her hand and released a breath. She walked to Faragonda's desk and gave her the papers she was holding. Faragonda looked at her curiously but took the papers from her. She signed them and gave them back to Grizelda. She took them and walked out without saying another word.

After closing the door to her, Saladin took his seat next to Faragonda.

"So, why did you come?"

"I wanted to ask you a favor." Saladin sighed.

"Oh? What might that be?"

"Someone has set free the dragons at Red Fountain and since it is summer Codatorta and I have to find them and bring them back. So we will be away for a week and I wanted to ask you if you could…"

"…watch over Helia while you are away." Faragonda finished for him.

"Honey, you're a mind reader…"

"You know I like Helia and I would love to watch over him but have you asked him first?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Of course I did. He thinks it's going to be cool!" Saladin said excitedly. Faragonda just stared at him.

"Okay, I haven't talked to him, yet. But I will."

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"He wouldn't." said Saladin, looking very confident in himself.

Xxxxxxx

"No." Helia said even before Saladin could finish his question.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." shrugged Saladin and made puppy eyes at Helia. "Please?"

"Oh, no…" Helia shook his head. "You know very well that it's not working on me."

"Dammit! I'm getting old!" Saladin swore.

"And you're yelling at me for swearing?!" Helia pointed his finger at Saladin. "Apologize!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." said Saladin, rolling his eyes. "And it's still bad to swear and…" Saladin's lecture was interrupted by Helia.

"Blah, blah and blah again and again, I've heard that before, grandpa." Helia rolled his eyes this time.

"Helia, don't make me start with the famous "sexual lecture"!" warned him Saladin. Helia immediately put his hands on his ears.

"Oh, please don't! Not the "sexual lecture"! Anything but that! I'll do anything!"

Saladin grinned evilly. "Anything?" he asked. Helia started nodding but then stopped.

"Just not…" he didn't finish because this time he was interrupted by Saladin.

"You'll spend the week with Faragonda while I'm away." He said quickly before Helia could interrupt him.

"No! Grandpa, anything but that!" moaned Helia.

"Let's talk about sex, Helia."

"FINE!!!" Helia whined.

"YES!!!" Saladin yelled from happiness.

Helia put his head in his hands. "You win, I'll do It." said Helia.

Saladin walked next to his grandson and put his hand on his shoulder. "I want you to get to know her, Helia. I'm sure you'll love her."

"Okay." Helia looked at his watch. "I have to pick up Flora. I'll see you later." Helia hugged his grandfather. "I love you, grandpa."

"Love you too, son." Saladin replied.

After Helia had walked out Saladin shook his head. "I knew the"sexual lecture" will work."

So like it? Then you know what to do. Review!!! We really appreciate it when you do, guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Saladin and Helia were just driving into the alley of the house, which belonged to Faragonda. It was also a small beach house with two floors and a beautiful garden in front of it and a semi-detached garage. While they were getting out of the car, Faragonda walked out of the house and went to meet them.

"Hey, guys." she said as she neared them. She walked to Saladin and the two shared a kiss and when they broke apart Faragonda said, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at 7 a.m." replied Saladin, put his arms around her waist, and kissed her again.

"Where can I put those, Ms.F?" asked Helia, gesturing toward his bag and jacket. Saladin and Faragonda broke apart, forgetting that Helia was still standing there.

"I'm sorry, Helia. Let me show you your room." said Faragonda and walked to the house with Saladin and Helia following her. When Helia walked into the house, he looked around. They were standing in the hall.

"This is the hall. You can put you jacket here." Faragonda gestured toward the rack for jackets. "On the left is the living room and on the right is the kitchen and dining room. Down the hall is the bathroom. Opposite the bathroom is the study and a small library. Let's go upstairs."

"I'll wait for you guys here." called Saladin as Faragonda and Helia walked upstairs.

"Okay, so the first room on the left is your room and the next room on the left is my room. There is also another guest bedroom this time on the right. Each bedroom has a suit bathroom and a terrace. Go and leave your stuff in your room and if you want come down in the living room." said Ms. F and walked downstairs.

Helia, alone now, walked to his to be room and opened the door. The room was painted in blue. There was a king size bed and next to the bed was a small bedside table and a wardrobe near the bed. Opposite the bed was a bookcase with books, most of which fantasy, and a TV on the middle shelf. After Helia walked to the bed and put his bag on it he walked toward the French windows, opened them and walked outside. The view from the terrace was amazingly beautiful. You could see the whole beach from here.

Meanwhile...

Faragonda walked in the living room and sat down next to Saladin and he put his arms around her.

"When are you going to be back?" asked Faragonda.

"I don't know, it depends." answered Saladin.

"On what?"

"On how long it's going to be until we find the dragons. It will probably take a week."

"A week?!" Faragonda raised her head from his shoulder.

"Probably. Why?"

"It is just...I don't know if Helia and me will be able to get on with each other for a week. Isn't it a little bit too risky?"

"You'll just have to speak his language." Just as Saladin said that they heard Helia coming down the stairs and they broke apart.

"Okay then, dude." said Faragonda.

"Yeah."

Just then, Helia walked in the room.

"Hey, umm...I left my things and I'm...uhh...going out now, Flora's waiting for me." said Helia.

"Don't forget, dinner's at seven." Faragonda called after him. After they hear the front door closing Faragonda and Saladin returned to their original position. "Can you stay the night?"

"Sure, but I have to leave early in the morning."

"That's not a problem, I'm an early raiser." teased Faragonda.

"Really? Well, we'll have to check that, won't we?"

"Yes, sir. Whatever you say, sir."

Xxxxxxx

Helia arrived at the cafe in magix he was suppost to meet Flora in. She was sat at one of the tables with a white cup in her hand. She smiled radiantly as he walked up to her.

"Hey sweetheart, sorry I'm late." He apologised.

"Its fine you're really not that late at all," She reassured him. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," He said smiling; he bent his head down to kiss her on the lips.

"You ready to go?" she asked him.

"No not really," He admitted.

Flora giggled and smoothed his long hair down. "You'll be fine Heels, they'll love you. Just like I do,"

Helia blushed at that. He wrapped him arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I love you too," He whispered to her.

When they arrived at Flora's house Helia was amazed, it was _beautiful_. It was big, with a huge garden and many gorgeous flowers, the sides of her house had been covered with ivy vines that had decided to curl around it. It was amazing.

"Oh my gosh Flora, it's awesome" He said to her taking her outstretched hand and following her to the front door of her house.

"It's something, I love it, and I've lived here my whole life it's my favourite place to be apart from Alfea with you." She told me this without any hesitation, he felt totally unworthy of this beautiful fairy.

"Mom! Dad!" She shouted, "We're here!"

A Woman that looked very similar to Flora came out a door which Helia assumed was the kitchen and walked up to them both and took the free hand Flora had.

"Flora, Sweetheart you dad is at work at the minute he'll be back in about an hour," She told Flora, Helia assumed this was Flora's mother.

She had a pretty heart shaped face and long, luscious caramel hair and glittering green eyes. She resembled Flora in every way possible; she was beautiful.

"Mom this is Helia, Helia this is my mom , Julia." Flora said smiling fondly at Helia.

"It's very nice to meet you Helia; it's nice to finally put the name to the face. Flora was right you are very, very good looking." She said giving Helia a hug.

"It's very nice to meet you ma'am," He stuttered trying to get over the last complement Julia had given him.

Flora giggled and grasped Helia's large hands in her smaller ones and smiled sweetly at him.

"You're so cute when you're nervous," She told him.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Mum I'm going to take Helia upstairs, could you call us when dinner is ready?" Flora asked, turning to take Helia up the stairs.

"Sure, give him a tour of the house, your father should be back when dinner is ready," Julia told Flora. She nodded and dragged Helia up the staircase.

Flora walked Helia around the house and he thought it was all very beautiful. All the greens and earthy colours made the house look amazing. He liked Flora's bedroom the most, it was a mossy green colour, the colour he thought was the same as flora's eyes- she had brown oak furniture and beautiful colourful plants around it. And on her bedside table she had various pictures of the Winx Club and her and Helia. He felt so lucky to have a girlfriend that cared about him so much.

He took her in his arms from the back and kissed her head, then her neck.

"I love you Flora," He whispered to her.

She turned around and hugged him with all her strength and then snuggled into his chest.

"Flora! Your fathers here!" Julia called from down the stairs.

"Come on Heels time to meet my dad"

Flora took Helia down the stairs again and they both walked into the kitchen, Helia made eye contact with Flora's father and he was happy to see that he had a soft eyes and that his smile was warm. He sighed in relief.

"Flora sweetheart it's good to see you, come and give your old man a hug!" He said in a deep calm voice.

Flora ran up to him and threw her arms around him, she giggled as she did deeply embracing her father. Helia noticed she must have missed him. "Dad." Flora said softly. "This is Helia, my boyfriend I was talking about."

Helia smiled nervously. Flora's father smiled warmly back. "It's very nice to meet you Helia, I'm John." He said to Helia, taking his hand in a strong handshake.

"It's very nice to meet you too sir," Helia said shaking his hand back.

"Welcome to the family son."

Flora smiled widely.

Xxxxxxx

It was already night and Faragonda sat in front of the TV, watching a late night movie. Suddenly the movie was interrupted and the emergency news started.

"We're sorry to interrupt but something has come up." started the news talker. "We've just been told that there has been an attack on Eraklion's airport."

When Faragonda heard that, her heart stopped. Saladin and Codatorta were on Eraklion. In fact, they should have arrived at the airport at least half an hour ago. Saladin had promised before he left that he would call her when they land so she wouldn't worry. That was the first reason she had stayed up that late. The second being Helia. She wanted to see if he would get back in one piece. Saladin still had not called which made Faragonda more worried now.

"...and the king of Eraklion had been there so he could meet some guests of his. It's still unknown who the guests were and whether or not they are still alive or not…"

Okay, now she was worried. Saladin had told her that the king was going to help them find the escaped dragons and that they would stay in the castle as guests of the king.

"...the reason for why those people attacked..."

For Gods' sake, she wasn't interested in neither the people nor their reason for attacking. All she cared for was whether or nor the love of her life was still alive and well. Faragonda was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear anything when Helia walked in the room to say he was back.

"I'm sorry I'm late and missed dinner. I wanted to call you and let you know that I was going to be out with Flora but my phone battery went down and I couldn't call you..." he trailed when he saw the tears running down Faragonda's cheeks. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked concerned.

Faragonda wiped her tears. She hadn't even realized that she had been crying. "I...the news...they...your grandfather...he..." she sobbed.

"What about grandpa?" asked Helia now really concerned.

"They said that the Eraklion's airport has been...um...attacked."

"But grandpa and Codatorta would have already been in the castle..." Helia tried to calm her down but without effect.

"No, he said that he would call me when they land. He still hadn't called. I do not think that he would forget because he knows that we'll be worried." replied Faragonda.

Helia sat down on the sofa next to her. "Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean that he is not well." He tried to reassure her. He felt a little uncomfortable, sitting here and talking to his grandfather's girlfriend.

"Not it doesn't but I cannot help but be worried so much." The tears appeared again. Helia could see that she really loved his grandfather. He touched her shoulder. "He's going to be alright."

Faragonda looked at him. "I hope so."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Of course, Helia." Answered Faragonda confidently. Helia nodded.

"I'm going to go upstairs to change and I'll be back so you wouldn't be alone."

"No, you should go to bed. It's late and you're probably tired. Go to sleep. I'll stay and see if they say some more on the news."

"No, don't worry, I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Said Helia and went upstairs to change. He got in the T-shirt and shorts he was sleeping in and went downstairs. When he walked in the room, he saw Faragonda already asleep. He went to get a blanket and cover her with it. He turned off the TV and went upstairs to his room.

The next day

Faragonda woke up on the sofa the next day. She sat up and tried to remember why she was on the sofa. She thought for a few moments. Suddenly, everything came back to her. The new, the worry about Saladin, the talk with Helia, everything.

She got up from the sofa and stretched. Every part of her body hurt. She thought to herself to remind herself never again to sleep on the sofa. She looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine, which meant that Helia should be up in matter of minutes.

Faragonda walked towards the kitchen so she could make some breakfast for her and Helia. When she walked in the room, she headed towards the fridge. She opened it and took some eggs and bacon from it. She closed the fridge and turned around. What she saw made her jump back, hit her head on the fridge, and drop the eggs and bacon she had been holding. Helia was sitting with a magazine about the new motorbike Flyboy 73 and breakfast for two on the table.

"Ouch." Faragonda grabbed her head. Helia got up from the chair. He was sitting on and went to help her clean the dropped eggs and bacon.

"I'm sorry I scared you." Said Helia.

"It's okay, I just didn't think that you would be up this early."

"Oh."

"You cooked breakfast?" asked Faragonda, looking at the table.

"Yeah, I hope you like pancakes with chocolate."

"I do, that's my favorite breakfast. I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh well, grandpa taught me. He thinks that a man should learn this kind of stuff so he wouldn't be completely dependent on a woman."

"Haha, that sounds like Saladin."

Silence engulfed them at the mentioning of Saladin. They both sat at the table and started to eat.

"Has he called?" asked Faragonda.

"No, but I'm sure he will."

Just as he said that, the phone rang. Faragonda went to pick up.

"Hello?" she answered, not really wanting to hear anyone right now.

_"Honey?"_

"Saladin?!" she replied now fully awake. Helia stopped eating and walked towards Faragonda.

_"Yeah, it's me. Look…" _He didn't finish because Faragonda started yelling at him.

"Do you even have any idea how worried we were, ha?" she yelled at the phone. "Do you?"

"_Um….very worried?" _Saladin guessed hesitantly. He didn't want to feel Faragonda's wrought.

"That's right, very worried. You scared the hell out of us." Faragonda could feel the tears coming back to her eyes. She gave the phone to Helia so Saladin wouldn't hear her cry.

"Grandpa? Are you alright?" asked Helia.

_"Yeah, son, I'm fine. Is Faragonda alright?" _

"Yeah, she's fine.", Answered Helia, looking at Faragonda. "What happened, grandpa?"

_"The people who stole the dragons wanted to kill us but did not succeeded. I haven't been able to call you because we were after them the whole night. We still have not found them but we're close."_

"When are you coming back?" asked Helia.

"_Well, I think it's going to take at least one day until we find those people and then the king wants us to stay for a few days to make up for out time at the air port. However, I'll try and come home as quickly as I can. How are you and Faragonda doing?"_

"We're good, grandpa." He said glancing at Faragonda, who smile through her tears.

_"I'm glad. Can you give her the phone back so I could talk to her too?"_

"Of course, grandpa."

_"I love you, son."_

"Me too, grandpa." Replied Helia and gave back the phone to Faragonda. Helia put his plate in the sink and walked out of the room so he could give them some privacy. It looked like everything was going to be alright now.

_"Honey?"_

"Yeah?"

_"How are you?"_

"I'm fine now. God, you scared me. You scared us both. What were you thinking not calling?"

_"I'm sorry, honey. I just didn't have the opportunity. They attacked us and then we went after them. I'm sorry. I'll try and make it up to you. Tell me what can I do? Can I bring you something? Anything you want, hon."_

"I want you. Just come home unharmed, alright?"

_"You got it, honey." _Faragonda could almost hear him smile on the other end of the line.

"I love you so much, Saladin." She told him. "So much, you wouldn't believe."

_"I know. I love you too, honey. I have to go now. I'll come back home as soon as I can."_

"You'd better."

_"I will, don't worry. I love you."_

"I love you too."

_"Bye."_

"Bye."

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_Here's the next chapter. We hope you guys like it and we promise that there will be more Helia and Flora in the next one._

Chapter 7

It has been a few days since Saladin had come back home and it really did feel good to be home; especially when you had a great woman and a fantastic grandson to be back to; and now that the two most important people in his life got on with each other pretty well. Saladin didn't think that there was anything that could ruin all the happiness in his life right now. However, he didn't know that this happiness was about to be ruin any moment.

The first thing that he did after he came back to Magix was to assure Helia and Faragonda that he was indeed fine. After that he settled everything with Codatorta about the dragons and went back to Faragonda's house. It was time for dinner when he arrived and when he walked in he was really not prepared for what he found. Faragonda and Helia were actually cooking together. _The most important thing was that it smelled fantastic. _Saladin thought, chuckling to himself while he sat in his office doing some paperwork for the next school year. Helia hadn't lied to him when he asked over the phone if he and Faragonda were doing okay and or that he was glad.

A knock on his office door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in." he called. He was expecting Faragonda any moment. However, when the door opened, it wasn't Faragonda on the other side of the door. Saladin looked up from the papers and was half way of saying, "Hello, hon." When suddenly he saw the person he least expected to see and found himself saying," What the hell are you doing here?" instead.

"Is that how you treat your wife, Saladin?"

"Ex wife, how many times do I have to point that out to you?" Saladin asked, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be such a baby!"

"Kremena, why don't you just tell me why you're here so we could get over with it sooner?" asked Saladin, going back to his work.

"Oh, baby, why the rush?" asked Kremena and walked to his desk.

"Life's short and don't call me baby." He said without looking up. "Now, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, Saladin, leave the pencil, okay?" Kremena grabbed the pencil from his hand and put it away from Saladin and out of his reach. She then stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders. "Just relax for a while and…"

"What is it that you want, Kremena?" Saladin asked her again.

"…and get your mind of f of work. You're working too much, you know."

"What is it that you want?" Saladin asked more insistently this time. Kremena stopped massaging him and turned his chair around.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, I want you!"

Before Saladin could say anything or even move, she got onto his lap and kissed him. Saladin was so shocked that he couldn't move. When he heard a knock on the door and it being opened, he quickly pushed her off his lap and turned to the door. His heart broke when he saw Faragonda standing there. _Say something you idiot, _thought Saladin.

"It's not what it looks like!" he said the first thing that came into his mind. _Idiot, that's the stupidest thing a man could ever come up with in this kind of situation. _

"You don't have to explain yourself to her, Saladin. I mean who the hell _she _is?!" Kremena started yelling.

"Who the hell are _you_?!" Faragonda yelled back.

"I'm his wife, that's who I am!" yelled Kremena. "Doesn't your staff know that before you enter your boss's office you have to knock?!" she said turning to Saladin, who was still standing as if someone had frozen him.

"I'm not one of his staff, I'm his girlfriend and just so you know I _did_ knock. Just because you were so busy kissing my boyfriend and didn't hear doesn't mean I didn't knock!" yelled Faragonda, fully stepping into Saladin's office without closing the door.

"His girlfriend?! Wow, you certainly think a lot of yourself! Some people do not know when dreams end and reality begins, eh!?"

"And you still believe that you are his wife! Some people do not know when the past ends and the present starts!"

"You know I am one of the most respected people on this planet, I can order to fire you right now!"

"And as a fairy," Faragonda said,"I can just kick you ass!"

Both of the prepared to attack the other.

"Hold it!" yelled Saladin, who has gained back the ability to move. He ran between Faragonda and Kremena. "Kremena, tell me why you are here and then leave, okay?"

But instead of Kremena, Faragonda answered. "You know what? I'll leave." She said and started walking towards the door.

"What?! Wait, no, Faragonda, please! Let me explain what happened!" Saladin ran after her.

"No, I'm not blind, Saladin!" Faragonda yelled without turning back to look at him.

"No, Faragonda…" pleaded Saladin. Faragonda reached the door and turned around.

"Go back to your wife!" she shouted and closed the door in Saladin's face. He just stood there not believing what had just happened.

Xxxxxxx

Faragonda closed the door and started running down the hall, the tears falling freely now. How could he do this to her?! She trusted him! She felt like someone had stabbed her heart with a knife. She didn't know where she was going; she just wanted to go as far away from here as possible. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice Helia and Flora coming towards her until she bumped into them.

"What happened?!" Helia asked her worriedly.

"Ask your grandfather." She whispered. He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"Where is he?" he asked gently. What has his grandfather done?

"In his office," she sobbed, "with your grandmother."

"With my grandmother?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I'll go…"

"Okay."

"Flora stay with…"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll just go home."

"Okay."

The released each other and Helia and Flora started walking towards his grandfather's office. "Knock before you enter." Faragonda told them.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is the promised Helia/Flora chapter. :P Enjoy._

Chapter 8

Helia took flora's hand angrily.

"We've got to find out what's happening Flo," Helia said walking into up to Saladin's office door. He knocked on Saladin's door let lead them into his office. When he swung the door open, Kremena was sat on Saladin's knee with her arms fixed around his neck.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" Helia asked angrily.

"Helia, oh sweetheart I've missed you. It's been week's honey!" She gushed excitedly, jumping off Saladin's knee.

"Grandma, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? Flora's mouth opened she'd never seen Helia this angry before it just wasn't like him. _Kremena must have really annoyed him_, Flora thought.

"And Grandpa what the _hell_?" He fumed. " what about all those things you told me about Ms. Faragonda, you've just done this to her, she walked in and saw the two of you and you just sat there and let the love of your life walk out that door in tears? How could you? Its pathetic Grandpa you can't have loved her at all if you've done this, I'm ashamed to call you my grandpa right now," He screamed. Flora jumped every time he rose his voice.

"Helia, sweetheart, calm down" Flora said softly, rubbing his arm.

"Calm down? Butt out Flora!" He shouted at her.

Flora looked at him with wide eyes, she'd never seen him this angry before; especially not at her. What the hell had she done to deserve to be shouted at? She looked at Helia, his face was hard and cold, a look she didn't like on him. A load sob escaped her mouth and tears were soon running down her soft tanned cheeks. She ran from wordlessly from the room and slammed the office door.

"Grandma, go home, you're ruining everything." Helia said in a softer voice. "Please."

Kremena hugged Helia, and then turned to Saladin. "I'll be back soon so we can sort all this out,"

She wasn't at all genuine when she told Saladin this, she _would _come back and she _would_ mean business and Saladin knew it. It wasn't the end of it. And it certainly wasn't the last they'd be hearing from Kremena.

XxXxX

When Flora got the exit of Red Fountain she didn't know where to go, she wouldn't want to go home she wouldn't want her parents to turn against Helia, she couldn't go to one of the winx's house, she decided she shouldn't drag them into it, it really wasn't their business. The only other person she could think to go to was Faragonda, she was already involved in this mess. How could everything go from being so perfect to utter shambles?

Flora transformed and flew to Faragonda.

XxXxX

"Grandpa," Helia said. "What's going on? Please, tell me the truth."

"Nothing is going on between your grandmother and me, she simply came in here and kissed me, I wasn't involved in any of this, and I didn't even know she was going to come, she just turned up."

"Alright grandpa, I believe you, I just wish you would have pushed her off quicker, you were too nice with the situation." Helia sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should go and check on Flora, she was very upset when you spoke to her like that." Saladin suggested. "I'm disappointed in the way you spoke to her Helia, I thought I brought you up better than that."

"I was angry, I regret everything I said to her, I shouldn't have shouted at her like that." He signed again. "I'm going to go and find her and apologise, I'll see you later grandpa."

XxXxX

Flora was sat on the couch in Faragonda's living room with Faragonda, crying and sniffling. Faragonda was still upset with Saladin but was trying to not to show it while she was comforting Flora, she just wanted Flora to feel better.

"Flora, sweetheart he didn't mean to shout at you we both know that. He loves you, he was just trying to make sense out of the situation, the next person that would have spoken to him would have been snapped at, this time it just happened to be you, I wouldn't take it too seriously, he'll be here soon with a bunch of Flowers apologising, we both know Helia; he's the romantic type." She rubbed up and down her arm while holding Flora in her arms.

" Forget Helia, he messed up. Miss Faragonda are you okay?" Flora asked in concern. "I mean walking in on Saladin must have upset..." She yawned interrupting herself. "...you, at least a bit"

"I'll be fine Flora dear, you seem tired, why don't you go upstairs into Helia's room and have a lie down on the bed and when you wake up we can make something for dinner?" She suggested.

Flora nodded and walked up the stairs. She found Helia's room with no problem, as she walked through the door she saw clothes scattered on the floor. She giggled to herself, sitting on the bed she found a small book, when she opened it she realised it was Helia's sketchbook. The page she had opened had a picture of Flora and him, Flora smiled to herself and climbed into Helia's bed. She fell asleep clutching the sketchbook.

XxXxX

Helia knocked on Faragonda's door, he was getting fed up with all the dumb luck he was being struck with, he had tried Flora's house and all the winx's houses but he had no luck, this was his last hope. If she wasn't here he didn't know where she was, he just hoped he would get a chance to apologise to Flora before the day was over.

Faragonda opened the door a fraction, clearly making sure that it wasn't Saladin, after she was satisfied that it was just Helia she opened the door and let him in.

"Hey Helia," She said, sighing. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please Miss Faragonda ,that would be great," Helia said.

Helia walked into the kitchen with Faragonda and watched her as she poured the tea.

"I suppose you're looking for Flora?" She asked getting the milk out of the fridge.

"Yes actually, have you seen her?" He asked hopefully.

Faragonda nodded, handing Helia his cup. "She's upstairs in your room"

A smile spread across Helia's handsome face, he put his cup of tea down to embrace Faragonda. "Thank you! I've been so worried about her!"

Helia picked up his tea again and rushed up the stairs. "Flora?" He asked as he walked through his bedroom door. As he looked around the room he noticed she was led in his bed clutching his sketch book.

He knelt to the side of the bed, smiling fondly at her. He gently stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on her lips. Flora stirred underneath him, sighing out.

"Flora, sweetheart." Helia asked "Could you wake up for me?"

Flora jumped, her eyes flying open. "Helia?" She asked.

"Hey." He said. "I'm so sorry for how I acted earlier, I never ment to snap at you, I know you were just trying to help but I got so angry at my grandma, and you were just there and I just snapped. You'll never know how sorry I am, I can't believe I made you cry. I'm so sorry Flora, please forgive me?"

Flora smiled and cuddled into Helia's chest, she pulled him down on the bed next to her and kissed him on the lips.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating for such a long time but I didn't have any idea how to continue this story and I had a lot of studying to do but this just came to me all of a sudden and I wrote it down immediately. I'm sorry for any mistakes because I haven't checked it. I figured I shouldn't keep you waiting anymore. I'll try and update as soon as I can. :)) _

Chapter 9

Faragonda walked upstairs to Helia's room. It was already dark and she decided to go and ask the two lovebirds if they would want something to eat. As she opened the door to Helia's room the scene she saw nearly melted her heart. Helia and Flora were lying on the bed with Helia's arms around Flora and her arm spread around his chest holding him close. There were at least a dozen sketches of Flora surrounding them. The light from the moon that was coming from the opened windows gave both of them some sort of glow which made them seem unreal.

She didn't want to wake them but they had to eat something. She moved closer to the bed and shook Helia's shoulder. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and stared at Faragonda confused.

"I'm really sorry to wake you," started Faragonda, "but you didn't have dinner and you really have to eat something."

Helia looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Faragonda.

"We'll be downstairs in a few minutes. Thanks," he said.

Faragonda nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Helia closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of having Flora in his arms. He touched her cheek, trying to wake her. Flora stirred and held onto Helia a little tighter.

"Flora," whispered Helia softly.

Flora mumbled something that he couldn't understand and he smiled. She was so cute. Helia ran a hand through her hair.

"Flora, you have to wake up, sweetheart," he whispered.

"I like it here," she whispered back, lifting her head and looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"I know, me too, but we have to get up," said Helia.

Flora groaned, disentangling herself from Helia. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Helia also sat up and put his arms around her shoulders, kissing her cheek. He stood up and reached for Flora's hand.

"Let's go," he smiled at her.

Flora smiled back and took his hand. Exiting his room, they walked downstairs with their hands linked. Faragonda greeted them with a smile.

"Good…uh…evening?"

They both smiled and replied,"Good evening,"

They sat on the table across Faragonda and started eating from their plates.

"How are the girls doing, Flora?" asked Faragonda.

"Oh, they are great. Shopping mostly," replied Flora, smiling.

"I see," said Faragonda,"so they are enjoying their vacation?"

"Yes, very much. It's vacation after all," laughed Flora.

"Oh, yes, I remember," smiled Faragonda.

Before anyone else can say anything, Faragonda's phone started ringing. She looked at it but continued eating. Helia and Flora looked at each other.

"You are not going to answer it?" asked Helia, having an idea who was calling.

Faragonda shook her head,"Nope,"

"You are just going to ignore him?"

"Pretty much," answered Faragonda.

"He is not going to stop calling,"

"I'm sure he won't," came the reply.

"Look, he told us what happened," said Helia,"and it seems like he didn't do anything, honestly. He really loves you,"

"I know. I love him, too," smiled Faragonda, "but I'm still a little bit mad and I'm going to make him suffer just a little bit more."

Flora laughed a little. Helia just smiled and shook his head. His grandfather knew about women as little as he did. They both were absolutely clueless about women's world but at least they were in love with women who were very understanding. They ate, while chatting about various things and after a while Helia and Flora got up to leave.

"I'm going to walk you home, Flora," said Helia and then turned to Faragonda,"I'm going home after that. Do you want to leave a message for someone?"

Faragonda seemed to think for a moment, "No. Have a good night."

Helia nodded, "Thanks, you too."

***

"They have to get back together. They are so cute together," said Flora, as she and Helia walked together, holding hands.

"They will. Flora, I wanted to apologies again for yelling at you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise," said Helia, squeezed her hand.

Flora smiled,"Its okay. I will forgive you but that depends."

"On what?"

"On what you will do for me."

Helia looked confused. "I will do anything for you, you know that."

They had already walked to the door of the house she was staying at with the other girls and Flora turned to Helia, holding both of his hands in hers.

"I only want one thing." Grinned Flora.

"What would that be?"

Flora pretended to think for a second and then put her arms around Helia's neck and gave him a kiss. Helia immediately put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, responding to her kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Helia and Flora broke their kiss and looked at Tecna, standing next to them.

"It seems I have developed a habit of walking in on you two." Said Tecna and got inside, leaving the door open for Flora.

Flora laughed, "She does seem to have developed a habit on walking in on us."

"Yeah," replied Helia and gave her another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Bye," said Flora, waving him and walked inside, closing the door behind her.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helia walked downstairs into the kitchen and found his grandfather already at the table, drinking his morning coffee and reading today's newspaper. It has been a week since the whole accident in Saladin's office and his grandfather looked more miserable than Helia had ever seen him. Helia also understood Faragonda but he thought that she was taking too long in forgiving Saladin. At least Flora had forgiven him for yelling at her. Forgiveness he was not sure he deserved very much. He had been angry and he had taken it out on his sweet and kind Flora which he thought was unforgivable. But she had forgiven him and he vowed he would not take her for granted again.

"Good morning," said Helia as he reached inside the refrigerator for some milk and grabbed the cereal from the counter.

"Good morning, my boy," replied Saladin, as he looked up from his newspaper and watched his grandson pouring his breakfast into a bowl and digging in hungrily.

Before any of them could say anything more, Helia's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller's id and expected it to be Flora but instead saw the name 'grandma' on the display. He glanced at his grandfather, trying to catch his eyes.

"It's grandma," said Helia.

Saladin shook his head, "I'm not here."

Helia rolled his eyes and answered his phone. "Hello?"

_"Helia, darling, good morning!" _

"Good morning to you, too, grandma,"

_"Is your grandfather there? He's not answering his phone_."

His grandmother sounded very annoyed. Helia grinned and looked at Saladin, who was glaring at him over his newspaper.

"Nope, I haven't seen him, yet. " Replied Helia and saw his grandfather mouthing 'good boy' to him.

_"Oh, you're probably lying but never mind. I actually wanted to talk to you."_

Helia was rather surprised, "Oh? Whatever for?"

_"I was thinking that I did not get to meet your girlfriend the last time we saw each other. So, I was thinking that maybe you would like to have lunch with me today and bring her with you. What do you say?"_

Helia was not sure if he wanted Flora to meet his grandmother yet but they would have to meet sometime. Besides it was sweet of his grandmother to offer to meet her.

"Okay, if you are sure…" he answered, still a little uncertain.

_"Great. I'll be waiting!"_

They made arrangements for the time and place of their meeting and hung up. Helia put his phone back into his pocket and got back to finishing his breakfast.

"I get it she wants to meet Flora?" asked Saladin, folding his paper and putting it away.

"Yes, it's really sweet of her, isn't it?"

Saladin snorted and finished his coffee putting the cup into the sink and turning back to his grandson.

"Just be careful."

***

"Don't worry, Flora! Of course she will like you!" Helia told Flora for the hundredth time today.

They were walking hand in hand towards the place they were going to meet Helia's grandmother. They were running a little late for the meeting and Flora was already panicking. She was almost running and dragging Helia by the hand behind her. Helia on the other hand was grinning like a fool, thinking what had made them late in the first place.

"How can I not worry?! We are late and that is a very bad first impression!"

Helia looked hurt for a moment, "I did not hear you complain when we were having our make out session!"

"Oh, Helia, you know I always enjoy our make out sessions but…"

Whatever Flora was going to say Helia didn't know because they had come to the restaurant and walked inside. Helia looked around, spotting his grandmother on a nearby table and walked towards her, holding Flora's hand tightly. When they reached the table, his grandmother stood to greet them and they sat down. A waiter came by the table and took their order, quickly moving away. Everything was going great for now but Helia could not stop thinking about Saladin's warning.

***

Saladin stood at the front door of Faragonda's house and was trying to give himself courage to ring the doorbell. He had never thought of himself as a coward, having been involved in many battles with the evil, but he certainly was a coward now. Like any man he thought of his woman as his entire world. Now, he felt like his world was in danger. So, yes, he was a coward.

After what felt like hours, he finally gathered up what little courage he could muster and lifted his hand to ring the doorbell. He waited for a few moments and then the door opened and in front of him stood Faragonda.

_Say something, _he thought to himself. _Say something sensible._

"Hi," he said, cursing himself and thinking his brain had finally decided to give up on him and go for a walk.

Faragonda looked at the man before her, who was now smiling like an idiot and looking at her with uncertainty in his eyes. As much as she wanted to make him suffer just a little bit more, she finally decided to take pity on him and moved aside so he could step inside.

Not waiting for a second invitation, he stepped inside and Faragonda closed the door behind him. She led him into the backyard and sat on one of the patio swings, motioning for him to sit on the other one opposite her. He sat down and looked at her. She looked even more beautiful then the last time he had seen her. _Focus, Saladin, _he said to himself, _Focus. _All the things he had wanted to say and had repeated in his mind numerous of times before he came suddenly vanished and all he could do was stare at her.

Faragonda watched him in expectation and he called up his courage again and broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Okay, what you saw a week ago was nothing, I swear! I was in shock and I was just going to push her away when you came and…"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. No, not a good start. He tired again.

"I love you, Faragonda. I never have nor would I ever even think of cheating on you. You mean too much to me. You are my world and the last week I have been going out of my mind thinking that I have lost you. I have waited so long to be with you and I feel like my heart will burst with love for you. You are the one and I am ready to do everything you want in order to forgive me…"

He trailed and watched her. She seemed to have lost the ability to speak and he could see the tears welling up in her blue eyes. Saladin stood up and kneeled before her, taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"I'll even kneel in front of you and ask you for forgiveness…"

He didn't finish because Faragonda had thrown herself in his arms, sobbing in his neck. He put his arms around her and held her tightly. It felt good to have her in his arms again. He could feel her start to kiss his neck. She moved in his arms and trailed kisses from his neck to his jaw and finally to his mouth. They stood, kneeling on the ground and exchanging passionate kisses. One of his hands held her tightly to him and the other had found its way into her hair. Her own hands were around his neck, holding his head to hers.

They broke apart in need of oxygen and put their foreheads together, breathing heavily. They stood like that, holding each other until Faragonda spoke silently,

"You know you didn't need to kneel in front of me. I was ready to forgive you the moment you said your heart will burst with love for me." She whispered, smiling widely.

Saladin laughed, "You naughty…"

***  
The waiter came back a while later and brought their drinks and the plates with their meals. Helia watched his grandmother and Flora chat about all kinds of things and mostly about him and Flora's education. After some time Flora excused herself to go to the bathroom and Helia turned to his grandmother.

"So? What do you think?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"She's nice." Replied his grandmother simply. Helia did not like the tone she had said it with. He was having a bad feeling about this.

"But?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer. His grandmother took a sip from her drink calmly.

"But do you know who I ran into a couple weeks ago? Jasmine! Do you remember her? I think she will be perfect for you and she is single. When I told her about you she said she couldn't wait to see you again. I think you should come back with me and give Jasmine a chance."

"Yes, I remember her. I dated her. If you remember correctly I broke up with her."

His grandmother shook her head, not giving up," Yes, I still don't know why you did that. She is perfect for you."

Helia rolled his eyes. He was getting really annoyed and if his grandmother didn't stop he was afraid he was going to lose his temper.

"Because she was selfish and arrogant, always thinking of herself like she's above everyone. Now, Flora is the complete opposite of Jasmine. _Flora _is perfect for me."

"Helia, she's not for you. She is so simple…"

"Grandma, how can you say that?! You don't know her at all!" he almost yelled at his grandmother not believing what she was actually saying.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man. Now hear…"

But Helia did not let her finish, "No, you hear me out! I'm not a child anymore and you cannot tell me who I can date and who I cannot date!"

He didn't care that the people from the nearby tables were starting to look their way. He couldn't understand why his grandmother was acting like this. Was she having some midlife crises or has she always been like this and he had just been too blind to notice? He remembered his grandfather's warning and thought that maybe it was the second.

He hadn't noticed that Flora had returned from the bathroom and watched him, nervously behind his back.

"I choose Flora because of her kind nature and good heart and because she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on! I love her! She's absolutely amazing and if you cannot see that then I'm truly sorry but I have nothing else to say to you!"

He stood up from his seat and turned, seeing Flora behind him, pure shock written on her pretty face. Helia leaned towards her and put his hands on both sides of her face and brought her to him, kissing her deeply. When they separated, Helia grinned and took her hand. Without looking back they exited the restaurant and started walking towards Helia and Saladin's house with Helia explaining to Flora what had just happened.

All the way there, Helia felt this incredible feeling of relief that he had stood up to his grandmother and thought that he couldn't be happier or luckier with the girl, whose hand he was holding tightly in his.

Although Flora was feeling a little sad that she had become the cause for an argument between grandmother and grandson, she thought that her heart was going to burst with happiness because of all the things she had heard Helia say about her. He was her hero and she loved him for that.

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Come on, we're almost there,"

Saladin was dragging Faragonda by her hand to the place where he had prepared a surprise for her or rather Helia and Flora had prepared it. He was feeling very nervous. He had never proposed to a woman before. His marriage to Kremena was arranged so he had never had the need to do it officially even though he had wanted to. Maybe he was a little old fashioned but Saladin believed that every woman deserved to get her dream proposal and he intended to do exactly that. He had had to ask around some of Faragonda's friends because, let's face it, women liked to talk about these kinds of things to each other and he finally found what her dream proposal was.

It was already sunset and Saladin led her to a picnic basket on a blanket on the beach. There were no people around and he was glad about that. He helped her sit on the blanket and took off the blindfold from her eyes. Faragonda gasped. Everything from the sunset to the picnic basket was so very perfect.

"Saladin, this is amazing," she said.

"Thank you, thank you very much," he replied, "I'm glad you like it but I had help, too."

"I see, "smiled Faragonda, "remind me to thank them later."

Saladin smile, knowing that they were probably watching them from nearby. He took the bottle of champagne from the basket and poured it into the glasses, handing one to Faragonda. Then he took out the food. They stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying being close to each other and watching the sunset.

Saladin put his hand in his pocket and closed it around the ring box, clearing his throat nervously.

"Faragonda, I know we haven't talked about it but you are the only woman I have ever loved," he paused when Faragonda turned to look at him, "and you mean the world to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I would want nothing more than for you to become my wife. Will you marry me?"

Saladin opened the little box and showed her the ring. Faragonda had tears in her eyes and couldn't form a word. She knew he had been hiding something from her but she had never imaging it would be something like this. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately, causing him to lie down on the blanket.

Saladin giggled, "I take it your answer is 'yes'?"

Faragonda smiled brightly and replied "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes," before kissing him again.

***  
Nearby another couple was watching them. Helia and Flora were grinning from ear to ear. They were pretty excited themselves. They had helped organize everything, leaving to Saladin to bring Faragonda and propose to her. They had even helped pick the ring. Well, Flora mostly because Helia and Saladin really had no idea what they were actually doing. They had intended to make it as perfect as they could and it really had been perfect. They had succeeded in their mission and now were very happy.

They walked away leaving the other couple to themselves. There was a picnic basket nearby, waiting for them, too. They found the place and sat down. They weren't very hungry yet so they just sat there enjoying the sunset with Flora between Helia's legs and his arms around her tightly.

"I'm really happy for them. They look so cute together," said Flora, smiling.

"Yes, they do, don't they?" he replied, smiling in return. He had never imagined being happy about his grandfather spending his life with someone that was not his grandmother but he was genuinely happy for Saladin and he really liked Faragonda. Besides now he knew what it was like when someone didn't approve of your choice for a girlfriend. His grandmother had called him to apologize and he had accepted it but then she had told him that she will probably never accept Flora and he had hung up on her without another word.

Helia didn't care what his grandmother said because he loved Flora with all his heart and maybe in a few years if not sooner he planned on asking her to make him the happiest man in the world and spending the rest of her life with him. Of that he was absolutely sure.

"Flora?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I love you, silly,"

"Good because I love you, too."

**THE END**

_A/N: OMG, I cannot believe that I have been writing this story for like 4 years and 7 months, I think? I had finally finished it! Fin, finito, the end, adios! First, I would like to apologize to all the people who patiently waited and kept reading the story and to those who stayed until the end. I'm very, very, sorry that I had kept you waiting for so long. You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me and I hope that you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I would also like to thank the person who wrote this story with me and say: WE FINISHED IT! _

_People, I just want to say that I WANT to write a sequel but I have no idea when that will be so do not, I repeat, DO NOT get your hopes up too much._

Bye 


End file.
